1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to microwave devices and more specifically to phase shifters utilizing PIN diodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that microwave switching devices such as PIN diodes were difficult to turn off rapidly. This resulted in increased dissipation during the turn-off time. This feature limited the applications of these devices to environments where the dissipation could be limited during the switching transients or to the use of thicker "I" region diodes which limit switching speed.